1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods for non-invasively determining biological tissue oxygenation in general, and to non-invasive methods utilizing near-infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) techniques for determining the same in particular.
2. Background Information
Methods and apparatus for determining the oxygen saturation value (“StO2”) of the tissue of a subject are frequently used to monitor subjects before, during and after surgical procedure, and/or to monitor subjects at risk of tissue oxygen deprivation; e.g., neonates, elderly subjects, etc. Although these devices, and in particular those devices that utilize near-infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) techniques, provide valuable information, it would be of great clinical value to produce additional data having clinical relevance.